invizipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tigershark
A powerful all-around fighter that is saught after by many hunters. Go here to find out how to capture it. Appearance Tigershark is small and resembles a baby shark with legs in pup form. Like all tigers he is orange with black stripes but he has red claws, a shark tail and a set of fins along his back. In colt form he has a second, smaller set of fins and he gets a more tiger-like body. It is also visible that he has spikes on his shoulders, hip and tail. In max form, he is two legged with an entierly finned and spiked tail. Four big fins and six small fins grow along itsback. His arms are musceled and his claws are alot bigger. His fins are spiked and so are his hip and shoulders. Biography The Tigershark. The invizimal all hunters wish to capture but only some will tame. This creature has inspired legends in india and sri lanka for over a thousand years. An all-terain warrior, Tigersharks can fight in the open, stalk, swim - they are capable of everything!!!. How to capture InviZimals Shadow Zone : Complete the mission "An Old Ally" you get a COLT. Afterward Nomad sometimes puts tigershark PUPs up for bet, beat it and it's yours. InviZimals The Lost tribes : Capture the other 4 Invizimals from this place and it will be your turn to try to capture it to get you off the hook. You should go to the Thailand club and fight a new fighter named Kirtey who will always be in the Thailand club. If you defeat him you can stay his Tigersharks. Nomad from the Gold Dragon Cave club also has a Tigershark Max that you can get if you defeat him. In-Game Appearances Besides being the invizimal on the cover, he actually does'nt have any part in the plotline. You win it off Sanjay in a bet in mumbai after you complete the game. Then you can win it off Nomad, a guy at the Mumbai club. He cycles betweeh zaphyra max, tigershark pup and mutant tigershark pup. In mutant form, tigershark is black with blue stripes. Fighting Tigershark is a jungle invizimal and a powerful fighter, able to defeat a desert dragon. Tigershark's strongest attack is a sonic attack, making it good at fighting rock invizimals. Its quick attack is a charge, so its good against ice invizimals aswell. In this video, you can see all four of its attacks in the bottom right corner. Tigershark.jpg|Cover Art Mutant tigershark pup.jpg|Mutant pup TIGERSHARK PUP.png|Pup on hind legs Tigershark max on a desk in portugal.jpg|A Tigershark on a laptop Little big planet invizimals kit -tigershark.jpg|Little Big Planet costume.|link=http://slamizivni.wikia.com/wiki/Little_big_planet_InviZimals_kit|linktext=For the rest of the costume kit, click Here. DARK TIGERSHARK.png.jpeg|Dark Tigershark Max.|link=http://slamizivni.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dark_InviZimals|linktext=For the story of the Dark InviZimals, click Here. bmUploads_2013-04-08_1898_TigerShark.jpg|Tigershark in Invizimals: The Lost Kingdom Stats On Level One life 100 stamina 100 stamina recovery 9''' / Mutant '''10 attack 13 armour 0 Dark Tigershark Appearance Dark Tigershark is very similar to a regular Tigershark, except it has lilac skin and purple armor. Some sections have yellow markings. It has yellow teeth and huge purple spikes, crests and fins all over his armour. He has small yellow eyes also. In-Game Appearances Dark Tigershark only appears in the final battle, fighting on the players side to defeat campbell and his army of evil, twisted Dark InviZimals. Fighting Dark Tigersharks '''are powerful warriors, easily defeating any enemy. If you use one in a tag team with any other Dark InviZimal you will defeat almost every enemy. Stats On Level One Life 100 Stamina 100 Stamina Recovery 11 Attack '''16 Armour 3 Biography The Tigershark, the master of the InviZimals, also has a dark side. But the '''Dark Tigershark '''is not an evil creature: he's just from a different tribe. And when different tribes come together,to fight side by side, amazing things can happen! Category:InviZimals: Battle of the Hunters Category:InviZimals: The Alliance Category:InviZimals: The Lost Kingdom Category:Jungle Category:InviZimals: The Resistance Category:InviZimals: The Lost Tribes Category:InviZimals (Game) Category:InviZimals: Shadow Zone